


Tied Up

by I_got_you_for_that



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, lucaya - Freeform, protective lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_you_for_that/pseuds/I_got_you_for_that
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Would you quit moving around?" "It's not my fault we're tied up together!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're aged up a bit in this, all seniors in high school :)

Maya had just finished up studying for finals with her friends, well really with just Lucas [Riley had to leave early for curfew, so Farkle had a car come pick them up to take her home. They'd been dating for a little over 7 months now and were still disgustingly adorable.]. She was walking up the stairs outside Topanga's to head home when she heard her name.

"Maya hey wait up!"

She stopped walking and turned around, "What do you want Huckleberry? It's late and I need to get home." 

"I know it's late, that's why I stopped you. I'm going to walk you home.", He said matter-of-factly, walking towards her.

Maya rolled her eyes at that, "I can look after myself."

"I'm sure you can, but I wouldn't be much a Huckleberry if I let a pretty lady like you walk home alone this late at night", he teased in a mock country accent, tipping his imaginary cowboy hat at her.

She stepped down off the stairs and grinned up at him, "You think I'm pretty, Ranger Rick?" she teased.

He blushed, it was fun watching him get all worked up. "Well I- uh", he stuttered.

"I'm just kidding with ya, let's go cowboy. I'm getting tired", she motioned for them to leave.

He smiled down at the ground and shook his head, jogging to catch up to her. 

They were nearing the Subway station in a particularly quiet neighborhood when they heard a loud crash come from around the corner. Maya immediately took off in the direction the noise came from before Lucas could stop her. 

"Maya no!", He whisper-shouted after her. But she'd already rounded the corner. There was a broken window at a convenience store and she ran up to it to check it out, no alarm was sounding. Two men were inside wearing ski-masks busting open the register.

"Hey!!" she yelled, climbing through the window. 

"Dammit Maya, stop!" Lucas screamed, running in after her. 

The thieves had already spotted Maya and were stalking their way over to her when Lucas rushed out in front of her and stuck his arm out. 

"Back the hell off, we don't want any trouble." Lucas said, still holding Maya behind him.

Maya raised her hand up, "Umm yeah.. Yeah we do. You can't take that money."

Lucas turned his head slightly towards her, "Maya please stop", he pleaded, clearly terrified for the both of them. 

He turned back to one of the thieves in his face and flinched back, protectively wrapping one of his arms backwards around Maya's waist and holding the other one out in front of him, motioning for the guy to back off.

The guy standing in front of them took Lucas by surprise and grabbed him, yanking him away from Maya to roughly throw him on the ground. His buddy made quick work of grabbing Maya, she screamed and he covered her mouth to silence her.

"Don't touch her!", Lucas roared, moving to stand up, but was effectively knocked back down by the other guy punching him hard across the face. A moment later Maya was thrown down next to Lucas and he lunged forward so she landed on top of him instead of the hard tile. One of the men grabbed Maya and put a knife to her throat.

"No please, stop", Lucas begged.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your precious girlfriend. You just have to do exactly as we say, capisce?"

Lucas nodded his head vehemently, "Okay, just please don't hurt her."

"Good." the other man said, "now come here." 

Lucas stood and followed, turning back to make sure the guy holding a knife to Maya's throat started walking too, he did. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, because if they tried to take Maya he would lose it, and that would not end well for these two pricks.

The guy Lucas was following motioned behind the checkout counter, "sit there, on the floor."

Lucas obliged, and to his relief, they sat Maya down so that they were in a back-to-back position. The asshole still held a knife to her as the other one approached them with a rope he must've grabbed off the shelf. 

"I'm going to tie you guys up and you're going to remain entirely still, okay?"

They both nodded, not saying a word. 

While asshole number two was finishing tying them up, asshole number one (the one with the knife) was emptying out the cash register into his duffel bag and started grabbing a few items off the shelves. After they were finished, the two men left without another word.

"Hey", Lucas said gently, angling his head a bit, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay", Maya answered.

Lucas nodded, glad to hear she wasn't too terribly shaken. He tried moving to see if he could maneuver his hands out of the ropes, but it only served to irritate Maya.

"Hey, would ya stop moving around so much?"

"It's not my fault we're tied up together Maya", Lucas reminded her.

Maya sighed, "Yeah. Sorry Huckleberry. But you realize that you didn't have to come in after me", she pointed out.

"Are you insane? I would have never left you in here alone. Ever Maya", he declared, "You had me scared to death. I thought something terrible was going to happen to you."

"You were in danger too ya know", she reminded him.

He shook his head, "I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you Maya."

She smiled lightly at that. Before she could say anything back, she saw red and blue flashing lights. Finally. Took them long enough.

They heard the police coming in through the broken window.

"Help!! We're over here!" Lucas yelled out.

A policemen rounded the corner, his gun out as a precaution. When he saw them tied up he put his gun away and moved to help them out. 

Once freed, they stood up and Lucas pulled Maya into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his middle and squeezed tight, both happy the other was okay. 

After giving their statement, the policeman offered them a ride home; they both accepted his offer, grateful.

Maya called her mom and told her what had happened, she freaked out of course.

"Oh baby!! Are you okay??", her mom gasped through the phone, "I'm not even home tonight!"

"That's okay mom, I'll be okay by myself."

"No you won't", Lucas said from behind her. He motioned for her to give him the phone; they had a silent argument with their eyes, but Lucas won in the end and she handed it over. 

"Hi, Mrs. Hunter? Yeah it's Lucas, I think it would be best if Maya came and stayed at my place tonight. Would that be alright?"

She agreed, of course. 

"Fine", Maya sighed. 

Lucas smiled triumphantly as they got in the back of the police car.

When they arrived, Lucas guided Maya back to his room. He opened his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and some sweatpants. 

"Do you have any boxer shorts?" she asked, and then added, "I get hot at night." 

Lucas nodded in understanding and pulled out a pair of boxers, leaving the room so Maya could change and going into the bathroom to change himself. When finished, Maya opened his bedroom door.

He came in for a moment to tell her goodnight, "Bathroom is directly across the hall, if you need me, I'll be right in here on the couch."

"Lucas wait", Maya said quietly.

He turned to face her, "Yeah?"

She looked nervous.

"What is it Maya?"

"Can you stay in here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." she whispered shyly.

He bobbed his head slightly, a little nervous, "Of course, yeah."

She smiled at him and climbed into bed. After she was settled in, he laid down on top of the covers next to her. 

Maya chuckled, "Get under the covers you dork", shoving at him lightly. He did. She wrapped her arm around his front as he laid down and pulled him in towards her, he let her. Maya hummed in contentment. 

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah Maya?"

"Thanks."

He leaned up on his elbow a bit so he was hovering over her, "for what?"

"For being such a Huckleberry", she smirked up at him, glancing down at his lips, which were only a few centimeters from her own. He caught her glance and saw a blush form across her cheeks. Slowly, giving her time to pull away, Lucas brought his face closer to hers. He paused a moment, asking her permission with his eyes, she nodded slowly. He lightly pressed his lips to hers once and pulled back before leaning back down and kissing her for real. She kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. 

Pulling back slightly, Lucas smiled and looked down at her, "I've wanted to do that for a really long time now."

"Well I'm glad you finally did", she whispered, grinning up at him. She pecked him once more before snuggling into his chest and he held her close. 

"Goodnight Lucas."

"Goodnight beautiful", Lucas whispered, kissing the top of her head and then closing his eyes; falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
